The Chronicles of a hollow
by Deathpain93
Summary: The life of a hollow from beginning to end.
1. The beginning

*I start off running at a hollow I swipe at the hollows face and land a blow. The hollow then turns around and starts to attack me. We start to trade blows and it blocks an attack that I was aiming at his head trying to rip his head off. He grabs me and throws me to the ground and it looks like the hollow is trying to claw my mask off my face. I block the attacks at my mask and flip backwards i move in position to do my (cero) the other hollow thinks the same thing and we release them at about the same time the blast from the ceros' blast both of us back*

*We both get up and charge at each other hoping to land a lucky blow that might end the battle. It slashes at my left leg with his claws I fall to the ground. The other hollow tries to jump on top of me I roll out of the way trying to avoid as much damage as I can the hollow hit my right arm. In a blind rage I attack at the hollow it blocks my attack flips me to the ground. I get even madder and just bolt at him as fast as I can without a sonido and cut off one of the hollows right leg. I then bite him in the neck and begin to devour his soul. After I am done I run off into the night looking for my next pray in the desert and release a mighty roar.*

*As I look around I see nothing around to harm me so i start to dig into the ground to cool off and to get a little bit of sleep. I sleep for a little bit but then I hear the movement of feet in the sand and the sound of a hollow roaring in the distance. I leap up out of the sand and wait to see if there is anything out that I see and I see two hollows fighting each other. I don't wait for the fighting to stop to go charging into the battle and I attack the one that looks the strongest first and slash the hollow across the leg with one of my claws waiting for a counter attack I don't notice the other hollow right behind me attack at my back when he slashes me on my back. I fall forward and wait until I see that the other two hollows are distracted attacking each other and I grab both of the hollows legs jump up and slash both of the across the chest with my claws. The weaker hollow falls to the ground and dies the other one just stands there waiting for me to attack and I release my sonido and hold out my claw and slice the stronger hollow in half and slice straight down him with my claws to make sure that he does not come back up.*

*I roar into the air and use my sonido to go out into the darkness to find a place to sleep where I will not be bothered. Then I dig into the ground again so no one can see me and so that I could finally get some sleep* I wake up and start to wonder off into the sunset thinking when my next battle will be and how I am even still alive in this dessert. As I go into the sunset the sun slowly sets until the area looks like a black nothingness like my souls is for now because right now I have no reason but to hunt and kill and just survive.*

*While walking in the desert I start to think a little bit that there is a lot of ways to survive in this desert land that we hollows call our home I think that one of the main ways that I found is stalking your prey. That is not really my style I like to make it a challenge I like to see the fear in the enemies face as I cut them down with my claws. I am interrupted when I hear a noise in the distance that sounds like the roar of a hollow. But I look around and see nothing around me so I just keep walking when I hear the same noise and as soon as I turn around I see a hollow running at me using a sonido. I see the attack coming out the corner of my eye but can't block it because it felt like the hollow had took a split second to get to me he most likely had been hunting me for awhile before he decided to attack. The hollow pins me to the ground thinking that the hollow has me it tries to stab me with its claws. I then sonido behind it when he releases his grip and kick it in the back with both of my feet I then sonido in front of it and slash the hollow across its stomach with my claws. I back away trying to catch my breath but some how it looks like the hollow didn't feel any of the blows that I landed on it.

*I try to gain ground so that I can counter attack the hollow but all that happens when I grab at the ground but all I can grab is sand so I fall back and wait for the hollow to attack again. The hollow charges at me trying to land a blow on me with one of his sharp claws but he seems to be to slow and I just keep dodging until I find and opening slide under the hollow and trip it onto the ground with my tail. I jump onto the hollows back and he starts to try and buck me off like a bull and I dig my claws into its back so that I don't loose any grip on the hollow but as soon as I do that the hollow grabs me off of its back and throws me to the ground. I stand back up the hollow charges at me again and i dodge the attack and flip the hollow to the ground thinking that I have the upper hand I going in for a finishing blow trying to stab the hollow with my claws. But as I am going down with my claw the hollow blocks my attack flips me off of it and punches me in the stomach. He sonido behind me and kicks me on the back I fall to the ground in pain he comes at me with one of his claws and hits me with it and then head buts me and tries to crack my mask open. I kick him off of me and sonido to a safe distance from where I can blast him with my cero he charges at me as I am charging my cero and I hit him with the cero when he is only a foot away from me the explosion knocks both of us backwards. We both seem to stand up at the same time and we both are breathing really hard as we both charge at each other and claw at each other landing hit after hit and damaging each other equally.

*I then coat my claws in the purple flames of the technique (Violeta Fuego) and then I sonido at the hollow and hit him with both of my claws right through his gut. As I am this close I just start to punch, claw, and bite at the hollow to get in as much damage as I can before he can counter my attacks. I then step back and look at he hollow and he looks like he is half dead so I decide to use a (cero) to finish him off. I put my hands into the form of a cero and fire as I fire I can see the hollow basically disappear as I kill him with my cero blast. When I saw that there was nothing left of the hollow I start to walk away looking for my next battle. With nothing left to do but wait I sit around and try to find something that looks like a good place to go for a fight and to find some food. I see nothing in the distance but sand and the white trees I keep looking around at least trying to find a small hollow to eat because I am starting to get hungry. I start off into the night for some reason i just feel more comfort in the shadows. I see two small hollows sonido behind them grab them by the necks and hold them to the ground as I hold them to the ground I start to think that I should kill them now then I snap their necks like twigs and devour there spiritual energy. I start back into wondering the desert waiting for my next battle that will prove my might even more. I start to think that I have to find a real challenge soon so that my body does not get weak. I start to claw at the trees that are in the area as I slash them with my claws I feel a rush of energy like it is fun just to hit anything that I can find. I then practice using my cero so it does not get bad from not being used that much and I just feel a rush just using my powers. I start to think if this is what I should being doing should I be having fun just killing random things. Then I shrug my shoulders and think who cares I will do what ever I want until I find someone stronger then me and then I will follow them.


	2. Waiting for something

*While waiting for my next battle I decided to try and build up my strength so I try to see how far I can go none stop using my sonido. While waiting for my next battle I decided to try and build up my strength so I try to see how far I can go none stop using my sonido. I reach about 2 seconds and have to stop to catch my breathe and I decide to mix it up a bit by combining a cero blast with my purple flames to see how powerful I can make them. I start to think I why am I doing this I don't even have a reason to train. Then I start to think again and learn that I do have a reason to do this to survive and to get stronger then the other people around me until I beat everyone that is in my path. I reach about 2 seconds and have to stop to catch my breathe and I decide to mix it up a bit by combining a cero blast with my purple flames to see how powerful I can make them. I start to think I why am I doing this I don't even have a reason to train. Then I start to think again and learn that I do have a reason to do this to survive and to get stronger then the other people around me until I beat everyone that is in my path.*

*So I just keep practicing my moves finding different ways to keep my strength up so that no one can overcome my power. I find three hollows that look to be strong sonido behind them slash one of them to pieces. One of them tries to run away from me and I sonido in front of him and release my cero right in front of him and it just looks like he turns into ashes. I see that the third one is looking like he is ready for a fight so I use my speed to dodge is attacks as he is slashing at me with all of his might. Then he somehow grabs me while I am in mid sonido and throws me across the desert. As I am falling he rushes at me and kicks me in the head with his foot and tries to hold me down and claw me to death. As the hollow is doing this I find an opening and slip out of his grip and kick the hollow in the head. As it does not seem to have any effect on him I just keep hitting the hollow and try to use my speed to dodge most of his attacks but it seems like he is getting faster as the battle goes on.*

*I then figure out it is not him that is getting faster but I am starting to loose my strength and I am getting exhausted. When I realize this I fall back for a few minutes so that I can catch my breathe. As I am doing this the hollow runs up to me and grabs me and throws me to the ground. I then flip back up and regain my balance run toward him and kick him in the head I sonido behind him and use my (Violeta Fuego) to blast him with a large amount of purple flame. I move back and release it hoping that it will do a massive amount of damage to the other hollow that I am fighting. It kicks up a lot of sand into the air when I do that but when it settles the hollow is still standing there and it looks like my move had no affect on him. As I see this I use my (Violeta Fuego) again but this time to coat over my claws to strengthen them. I then start to use a cero at the same time and release both of them at the same time they both hit the hollow at all most the same time and when they do the explosion is so massive that it knocks me back a little when I use them.

*I see him fall to the ground as I think that he is more then likely not dead yet I use my sonido to move over to him. I place my foot over his head and put pressure on his head I can hear the mask start to crack as I do so. I also hear him cry out in terror as I do this but I don't it is like I can't control my the feeling to kill him. I then lift my foot off of his head and as I do so I can see the terror in his eyes as I crush the hollows head with the bottom of my foot and walk away. As I walk away I feel no remorse nothing at all as I kill once again and I am starting to enjoy doing it. As I keep walking I just see the moon in the distance as night falls and I just feel my heart and body burning for another fight. I just think of all of the hollows that I have killed and think can I even find a challenge here. I then use my sonido to go off into the moon light so no one can see me and so there are no more surprises unless they are from me. *As the sun start to rise in the distance I think that I should at least try and take a break from all the fighting. As I look around I notice that there is not a lot to do around here but and hunt, eat, and sleep. I dig around in the sand trying to find something that I can do that will at least build up my strength on my day off. As I am doing this I look up into the sky but even that looks dull to me so I stop digging around and keep walking. I start to get bored from doing nothing I keep walking but the more I walk I just keep getting more and more bored. So I quit walking and start to look for fight any fight that I could find I am starting to think that the only time that I feel good is when I am in battle. As I keep walking I see a pack of 4 small hollows and I sonido over to them as I am doing so I feel a rush of energy going through my body. I start to feel more peaceful as I slice through one of the hollows the second hollow tries to block my attacks but when it puts up its claws to block my attacks they just go through it like a knife through butter and the hollow died right where he was standing.

*The third one seems to be a little bit stronger I try and use a spin kick to catch him off guard. He grabs my leg and slams me down to the ground I then roll backward and leap back onto my feet. I use my sonido to get behind him and I see that his arms look like they are damaged like he has been in many battle before this. I then grab both of his arms put them behind his head and move my hands into the form of my cero and blow the hollows head off. I then fall back for a little bit because I am winded from the attack that the three hollows and then I think to my self am I forgetting something. I then feel a sharp pain in my side I turn to my left and see the leader of the hollow pack with one of his claws in my side and another one coming straight for my head. I block that attack grab the other claw from my side and punch the hollow in the face I the sweep at his feet and grab him by the throat. I try to slash at him but he begins to over power me and lifts my hand from his throat and tosses me over his shoulder.*

*I then start to think that this guy might be a little bit of a threat my heart starts to race in the excitement of battle as we clash with our claws. I let out a mighty roar and start to push him back with my claws and kick the hollow in the legs. I smash him to the ground and throw him into the ground I then sonido up to him and stand over top of him and stomp on his neck. I then start to charge my cero and release it while still have him pinned down I then fire a (Violeta Fuego) at his face and the hollows body goes limp and I start to walk away. It has been a few days after that battle and I think that I am fully recovered from it that battle really took a lot out of me. As I am walking through the desert I look off into the distance I don't see anything but endless sand. I start to feel a little bit warm and over heated from walking in the desert. As I keep walking I start to sweat and after a few more steps I am so exhausted that I fall down in the sand.

*I wake up and see that there are about 4 hollows around me I think that they were waiting for me to make a move so that I would put up a fight before I died. I try to get up but when they saw me move they all stepped on all of my arms and legs. Then I feel them putting pressure down on my arms and legs and I start to be easier and think this move could kill me and them or it could save my life I might as well try it. I then release the most powerful cero that I have at this time (Cero Circunferencia) since the hollows were so close to me it did not take away as much energy as I thought it was. As I release it the last thing that the hollows saw was the bright silver flash and the black outline of my cero as they just were ripped to shreds from the blast. I start to think am I dead or alive so I try to move my body to see if I can stand up at all. It was easy for me to get up and to walk around but I felt like I was out of breathe so I went to find a place that was far away from any hollow attacks like that anymore and I rested my body for a little bit. After I rest up I keep walking so that I can find my next battle and so that I can just stay alive for now.


End file.
